Best Easter Gift Ever
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: After their egg hunt Shippou and Rin discover they got the best Easter gift ever this year.


Rating: K+

Author Note: just something small for easter, have another idea in my head I hope to get off too.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Best Easter gift Ever ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early morning, well before the morning's first light, and Kagome was sneaking around the house. I'm her hands she clutched two large baskets that were filled with large chocolate bunnies and giant marshmallow chicks. As well as other snacks and goodies she had managed to hide from Shippou and Rin's curious eyes. One basket was draped in pink cloth while the other in blue. Hiding the pink one behind the couch she got up and a step stool and hid the blue on a shelf above the fireplace. Taking a peek at her watch she realized it was just about time.

Next she went into the kitchen heading for the back door, opening it as quiet as possible she smiled. Outside stood a groggy looking Inuyasha, a chipper and grinning Sango and a smiling Miroku. In their hands were large bags and plastic bins.

"Feh why did I have to be up so early," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Shhh," Kagome shushed him glancing towards the stairs. "Be quiet Inuyasha, I don't want Shippou or Rin to wake up yet."

"Relax Inuyasha, just imagine the happy looks on their faces, when they wake up to all their Easter goodies," Sango smiled stepping into the kitchen. She popped the lid off one of the bins, it was filled with plastic eggs. Inside the bags were an assortment of small chocolates, stickers, mini marshmallow chicks and bunnies, marshmallow eggs, and lots of other chocolates.

Kagome went to the kitchen closet and removed a small box she set on the table. Inside was a bunch of one dollar bills, some fives, tens, and twenties, even two one hundred dollar bills.

"Wow," Inuyasha said looking over the box, ya don't think your spoiling them too much."

Kagome laughed slightly, "Sesshoumaru thought it might make the hunt even more enjoyable to then. And give them a little help at saving up for the family vacation trip."

"Speaking of Mr. Rich and stuffy, why isn't he here helping," Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down to help fill eggs.

"Sleeping, he stayed at work late into the night yesterday, so he could be home with the kids and I today," Kagome smiled as she pulled out two gold colored eggs and placed one of the hundred dollar bills in each.

"Aww that's so sweet," Sango cooed happily, "it's great that he tries to make time for you and the kids."

"Yeah yeah, so sweet, bleh," Inuyasha waved it off rolling his eyes.

"Oh quiet you," Sango flicked Inuyasha's nose. "Go help Miroku hide the eggs then. Maybe your deviousness will come in handy, Shippou always finds them too easily."

"Oh I'll make sure the runt has to work for it," Inuyasha smirked carrying a bin into the living room. He glanced and the two golden eggs and smirked , picking one up he headed for the place. It was only used in the winter do no worried about about it being used. Climbing into the fire place he reached out an arm and hid one of the golden eggs on a small brick slit towards the middle.

Miroku looked up when Inuyasha came out of the fire place grinning, shaking his head he his an egg under the couch. Thinking of Rin he didn't want to make too many of the hiding places hard to find. Inuyasha tossed the second gold egg up and down as he scanned the room looking for another spot. Then he spotted the grandfather clock, walking up to it he opened the back of the clock and stuck the egg in clicking it shut. Next he went about scattering the eggs throughout the dining room and kitchen.

Kagome shook her head watching him, well they had asked him to make it more difficult for Shippou. She looked back the table, she had just finished putting together the family basket. Inside were Easter cards that everyone had brought as well as small gifts that had already been wrapped. As well as a Easter basket for each of the others.

The sound of the grandfather clock striking 9:00am sounded through the lower part of house. Kagome didn't realize how much time had gone by, the mornings sunlight was peeking through the living room windows. She knew Shippou and Rin would be up anytime now.

"Is everything ready?" She whispered as her and Sango got everything cleaned up. Kagome moved the sets of baskets into the living room near the fireplace mantle.

"Everything's ready," Miroku replied, he had just finished putting up the Easter decorations.

Sang pulled open the drapes as they gathered on the couches and chairs waiting for their three missing members to awaken. They didn't have long to wait, happy squeals sounded from the upstairs rooms, followed by sound of shuffling feet. Shippou and Rin came bounding down the stairs.

"Happy Easter you two!" Kagome called as they jumped into her arms.

"Can we start the egg hunt!" They yelled in unison.

"Not just yet sweeties, your father should be down anytime now, once he's down here then we can start," Kagome smiled at their drooping shoulders and impatient swaying.

A couple minutes later a door opened and closed and Sesshoumaru was slowly descending the stairs. His hair hung over his shoulder a small tie at the end holding it together. He was in loose fitting gray pants and white button up t-shirt. Sango got up from next to Kagome and sat in the edge of the couch Miroku and Inuyasha were on.

"Well morning sleeping beauty," Inuyasha laughed at how groggy Sesshoumaru looked.

"Go jump off a cliff," Sesshoumaru merely replied, obliviously too tired to confront Inuyasha. He sat down beside Kagome who kissed his cheek.

"Nice comeback," Inuyasha laughed only to gave a marshmallow egg get stuffed in his mouth.

"There chew on that and stay quiet," Sango replied brushing her hands off.

"Okay you too, let the hung begin," Kagome called just as both children squealed taking off on seconds.

It didn't take long for Shippou to discover Rin's basket, "hey Rin! Found your basket!"

"Yay!" Rin cheered running up as Shippou hopped onto the edge of the couch handing her her basket. She set it down beside Kagome so she could find some eggs.

Rin soon found eggs hidden, under the couch and couch cushions. She found the ones under the chairs and tables. Shippou found the eggs that where hidden in the window panes, kitchen drawers and closet. They could tell tgst he was leaving the easier ones for Rin to find.

"Awesome!" Shippou yelled when he had jumped on the fireplace mantle spotting his basket on a shelf further up.

"Getting a little higher every year, isn't it dear" Sesshoumaru chuckled to a Kagome.

Kagome smiled shrugging, "I'm running out of high places to hide it on him."

"Just leave it sitting on the floor then," Inuyasha replied from where he was stuffing jelly beans in his mouth.

"Now Inuyasha, That's no fun," Miroku was amusingly watching the rep children scattering about trying up find all the eggs.

"Feh well he won't find the golden eggs too easily," Inuyasha said gleefully. "And again I say you spoil runts too much brother."

"Ah speaking from experience, are we little brother, " Sesshoumaru taunted, causing Kagome to shake her head.

"Okay cut it out you too, and Inuyasha if they don't find them then you getting it for them," Kagome replied sternly.

"Feh, fine," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't worry momma I don't need uncle Yasha's help," Shippou smiled, "there's one place I haven't look yet."

Shippou ran for the fireplace and jumped in, they watched him disappear into it before a patch of soot fell and he landed tumbling into the floor. A golden egg clutched in his little hands,

"Ahaha looks like your hiding place wasn't tough enough," Sango laughed as Inuyasha sulked.

"Tell us Shippou how did you figure it out?" Miroku asked curiously.

"There's soot on Uncle Yasha's sleeve," Shippou pointed out, everyone looked at Inuyasha. Sure enough the corner of his right sleeve had soot on it.

"Guess I deserve that one," Inuyasha gave up chuckling, "but you won't find the other one." Rin however had stopped her egg hunt, she was standing in front of it with her head tilted.

"Rin dear what's wrong?" Kagome asked looking over at her.

"The clock sounds funny," Rin replied pointing to it. When the clocks hand was landing on 10:00 the normally chiming found was accompanied by a small tapping sound. As if something was blocking the pendulum from tapping the chimes.

Rin opened the door on the clock and squealed happily pulling out the other gold egg, "yay! Rin found the golden egg!"

"That's great dear, both of you have found all of them, now come open your baskets," Kagome congratulated, as the two ran over and started tearing into the baskets.

"Wow! Thanks dad!" Shippou yelled when he tore his basket open. Inside was handheld game system along with a few games.

"Your welcome Shippou," Sesshoumaru chuckled, "your mother picked out your games."

"Thanks mom!" Shippou jumped onto the couch hugging both of them before jumping back down tearing out a large cookie dough bunny and giant blue marshmallow chick.

Rin squealed happily again when she tore into her basket finding a portable karaoke machine and a handful of karaoke CDs, "oooooohhh thank you momma! Thank you poppa!"

Kagome laughed at Rin's reaction, "your welcome dear. Just try not to use when your father's working at home or trying to sleep."

"I promise momma," Rin said still hugging her gifts. She also got pink stuffed bunny and a giant m&m chocolate bunny.

"Caffeine and a karaoke machine," Inuyasha shivered, "are you trying to kills us Kags."

"Just for that I'll make sure you babysit them," Kagome said getting up to gather the other baskets.

Inuyasha face-palmed, "I walked right into that."

"Yes you did, oh thanks Kagome," Sango replied when Kagome placed a basket on her lap. She handed one to Miroku and Inuyasha, then placed the giant family one on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Thanks Kagome," Sango said happily, her basket contained a set of tickets to the latest concerts, as well as a red and black laptop. "Oooh Kagome I told you not to get me anything expensive."

"Now we can keep in touch even more," Kagome laughed, "it's preset with everyone's email address as well as connected directly to your cell phone. Plus now there's no excuse of not replying back due that 'piece of junk hard drive that's only good as a large paperweight'"

Sango sighed giving but smiling big, "okay okay so it's time to send that thing to the junkyard."

Miroku's consisted of season tickets to the latest sports games, and a MP3 player, "perfect gifts Kagome."

Inuyasha opened his basket finding season sports tickets as well but also a beeper, "hey what's up with the beeper?"

"Maybe the constant beeping will cause you to start learning to returning calls on time," Sesshoumaru replied smiling, amused at the annoyed look on Inuyasha's face.

Loud squealing got their attentions again, as they turned to find Shippou and Rin with a pile of money in their laps. They had just opened the gold eggs to find thee one hundred dollar bills.

"Wow mom! Dad! Thanks!" Shippou yelled ecstatically. "This is perfect for our family vacation!"

"You're welcome you two," Sesshoumaru chuckled as he opened the family basket. Inside was more chocolate and candy and even a large 32 inch solid chocolate bunny. A variety of Easter DVDs for the entire family. As well as a envelope containing tickets for a trip of four to Disneyland.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow holding up the tickets, "Disneyland? So I am to assume that this will be our family vacation spot this year."

Inuyasha burst out laughing falling off the couch, "good luck with that big brother!"

"Yay! Disneyland!" Shippou and Rin yelled jumping up and down.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "sorry dear, I knew the kids would love it. And got it for a great deal with the other gift."

Sesshoumaru looked over the tickets and also found a set for two adults on a romantic cruise line, "very well, Disneyland it is."

"Yay! This is the best Easter ever!" Shippou and Rin yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note: Just something small I wrote, might be changing it around a bit


End file.
